Repo! Alphabet Drabbles
by The-Darkness-In-The-Bright
Summary: One for every letter, about the relationship between Shilo Wallace and her more-than-just-friendly, neighborhood Graverobber.
1. A is for

**Addiction**

Every good drug dealer knew that if there was one cardinal rule to being successful at their line of work, it was that a dealer never _ever_ dipped into their merchandise. No heroin dealer was ever hooked on heroin, no surGen had ever been under the knife, and no Zydrate peddler ever emptied any of the little glass vials into their system. And Graverobber was no exception to that. He dealt the Z, never tried it. But that didn't mean he wasn't an addict. Everyone was in this world, mostly to surgery and Zydrate, and cruelty to a slightly lesser degree. But there seemed to be two people on this entire island, Graverobber mused, who were addicted to something entirely different. Himself, of course, and…_her_. The little girl, who could have had it all, but gave it up for her freedom and sense of identity. But not so little any more, was she? Ever since she had become his apprentice and allowed him to live with her, the kid (he knew her name was Shilo, but liked to tease her about her age) had been getting impromptu crash courses in the ways of the world while they broke her addiction to her father's medicine. She no longer took any of it, but that didn't mean that she wasn't an addict either.

"Graverobber?" the soft, girlish voice made him look up at Shilo, who was looking at him curiously, dressed in her white nightgown that showed off her long, slender legs and arms. Her hair, now natural, was in short dark curls that ended at her chin, but those dark doe eyes were as enchanting as ever. With a slow smile, he shook his head, dismissing her curiosity and took her hand, pulling her in for a lazy kiss. The gentle warmth soon became passionate flames that enveloped them as Graverobber pulled Shilo on top of him. Who needed Zydrate when they had a much healthier and more long-lasting addiction for just the two of them?


	2. B is for

**Bare**

Shilo sighed softly as her eyes fluttered open. She was naked, she realized, totally bare. She could see her nightgown on the floor, along with a mustard yellow shirt, dark jeans, boxers, panties and two sets of boots, where they had been tossed carelessly during…she blushed furiously at the mere thought of the previous night. In spite of the fact that she was quickly becoming desensitized to innuendo and sexual situations, she was still relatively naïve in comparison to Graverobber. Every little compliment still resulted induced a rosy glow in her cheeks. As for the man himself…Shilo realized that she had wrapped her arms around his stomach and her body was pressed against his bare back while his arms rested on top of hers and he slept on. He too was completely bare, his long, multi-colored hair a strange kind of halo on the pillows. Shilo smiled at his peaceful profile, no longer smirking cockily or putting on the badass, yet charismatic façade. She imagined that she was one of the few people to see Graverobber like this…quiet, at peace…almost vulnerable. In this state, he was not only physically naked, but emotionally bare to her, and only to her. Only Shilo saw the side of him that he kept hidden, the side that had a heart, that portrayed kindness and tenderness and that wanted to protect her and keep her happy. Pressing her lips to his shoulder fondly, Shilo snuggled against Graverobber and closed her eyes once more, relinquishing her hold on consciousness.


	3. C is for

**Cat**

"No,"

"Please?"

"Forget it."

"Pleaaaaase?"

"Whining may have worked on your dad, Kid, but I'm immune. No,"

"But Graverobber," Shilo held up the little black kitten. "He's so cute!"

"Don't care. We are not adopting a cat," Graverobber looked at her sternly.

"Just look at him!" Shilo pouted, staring up at him with those big brown eyes that begged him to say yes, as the kitten focused its own big green eyes on him too, mirroring the same emotion in its eyes. Graverobber turned his gaze heavenward and internally cursed himself for going soft. How the hell did Shilo manage to have such an effect on him with a simple look?

"Gah, fine! You can adopt your fucking cat. But if I develop an allergy, he's out, got it?" he pointed at her, glaring. She nodded, a brilliant smile on her face and she planted a kiss on the kitten's head.

"I think I'll call him Poe," Graverobber blinked in confusion for a split second before chuckling wryly.

"Well played, Kid," he complimented, not only referring to her naming of the creature. Shilo looked up at him with a little grin and a twinkle in her dark eyes that told Graverobber that she had gotten what she wanted. Cheeky minx.


	4. D is for

**Dare**

"Hey, Kid?" Shilo looked up at Graverobber, who was lying next to her on the bed, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other under his head.

"Hmm?" she sighed, incredibly comfortable in his arms. If he was going to try to ask her to move, he had another thing coming.

"You ever play Truth or Dare?" she blinked at the question and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, I played Truth or Dare with my bug collection and stuffed animals," she drawled sarcastically. Graverobber snickered and poked her gently in the side.

"Don't be a smartass,"

"And you aren't a snarky asshole at _all_,"

"There's only room for one of those on this bed, and since I'm older and more cynical, that title is mine," Graverobber smirked triumphantly at her. She looked at him in fond exasperation and shook her head.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night…"

"Oh, if you really want to know what'll help me sleep at night…" Graverobber leered at Shilo and trailed a hand over her waist, making her squirm and stifle her giggles. Graverobber took a slightly sadistic pleasure in making Shilo squirm in this way. He had discovered that Shilo was incredibly ticklish there by accident and at every available opportunity, used this information against her.

"Weren't we going to play Truth or Dare?" Shilo asked, trying to move away from his hand, which only caused Graverobber to pull her on top of him so that she straddled his waist.

"I dare you to help me sleep better tonight," he quipped in a low voice before crushing her smirking lips to his.


	5. E is for

**Epilogue**

The driver shut the door after Shilo slid inside the limousine and soon they were off, driving past the crowd of reporters and the Opera. Shilo stared blankly ahead as they drove towards her home…_her_ home now, not hers and her father's. She had no more tears to shed, for she had mourned her father as he laid dying on the stage. She was sickened by the fact that _no one had helped her_. All those people sitting there…they had not helped her father or her. To them, it was all part of the show. It was just an _act_ to them. She felt Mag's blood on her shoulders and stared at her father's blood on her hands…ironic, wasn't it, that her father had the blood of her mother on his hands, and now she had her father's on hers? She felt the limo come to a stop and the door opened, courtesy of the silent driver. She slid out of the vehicle and walked up the front steps to her mother's tomb. As she rested her hand on the doorknob, she heard the limo drive away. Turning around, she slid down the door and sat on the top step, wrapping her arms around her stockinged legs and sighed, her brown eyes gazing at her boots. What would she do now? She had her freedom. The only thing keeping her secluded was her father, and now he was gone. She could do whatever she wanted…but was the cost worth it? She would have given anything for her freedom this morning, but now that she had it, she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore. Not when the cost was her father's death. He had raised her with the best intentions, stopping at nothing to keep her safe…

"He loved you, kid, but he was sick and in too deep," a baritone voice, vaguely familiar, made her look up. Graverobber stood in front of her, his eyes intent on her. Shilo noticed that his eyes were blue…Zydrate blue.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"It's written all over your face, kid. Plus, the entire Opera was broadcast to the city. Quite an epilogue, huh?" he wasn't smirking or sneering, just honest. He joined her on the step, his eyes still on her face. She returned her gaze to her boots and nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully the sequel will have a happier ending," she murmured. Graverobber chuckled mirthlessly.

"In this city? Only if GeneCo undergoes surgery," he slid an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the blood drying on her skin.


End file.
